After All
by Karichi
Summary: AU SasuNaru, this is kind of a random story, theres realy no point to it. Some thing's not right with the world in the year 2023...Sasuke saves Narutos life...


No names will be mentioned in this fanfic but it IS a sasunaru (AU)  
This started out as a home work assinment of english back in october of 07, i had done it with sasuke and naruto in mind but since it was for class i left out all names and didnt give and physical signs of "narutos" gender, but it shouldnt be hard to tell.  
I had promised my self that if i did good on this story that i would put it on FF and i did and 100 to be ezact : ) so here it is, its late but oh well (its two pages front and back so ill divied it to two chapters) hope you guys like it X3

ps. sadly i dont own naruto and if i did...bwahahahahahah -coughcough- ok enough of that XD

* * *

December 16th 2023, 8:23am

The sky has now become completely eclipsed. It seems to becoming colder with every passing hour. We should be docking at one of the islets soon. I'm not discerned of what is happening to our "precious planet." None of the adults will tell us "children" the truth of our current situation on Earth, what is happening to us?

December 16th 2023, 6:29pm

We finally docked this morning, the island looks so pallid and almost dead. I had wanted to explore around a bit but my guardian wouldn't allow me, he clamed it to be unsafe. I was so angry at him that every time we passed each other on the ship, which might I add is incredibly boring, all I did was glower at him until he was no longer in direct eye sight. I spent the rest of the day in my room, just staring out the window. The streets were completely deserted by five except for one person. He looked at about my age, which by the way is twelve, he seemed kind of┘ depressed. Then again every one did.

December 17th 2023 7:50am I

'm tired of this stupid ship already! I plan on sneaking out later. I'm sure I can find a way, people did used to tell me I'm as deft as a ninja! So it should me no problem, 'sides everyone is too concerned on what ever is going on that they won't even notice.

December 17th 2023 11:07

I am in soooo much pain right now, it's incredible. I'm livid all over. Well, I manage to sneak out but I'm staring to wish I didn't, looks like my guardian was right.  
Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.  
It was 8:27am and I quietly sidled through the hallways . I was as furtive as I could be and slowly made my way for the main hall- to my escape. In minutes I was out side, It was cold and dark. There wasn't a single person on the streets, I was alone. I followed the only path I could find, it lead me into the forest. By the time I reached the end of the path cuts and scratches covered my body from trees and bushes, but that was nothing as to what happened next. As I made my way to a rear rock to rest for a bit I heard rifling sounds coming from all around me. A group of native kids cam out and surrounded me, they looked much older then me and were defiantly larger then I am.  
And for some reason they seem to be extremely upset with me. They began to yell but I didn't understand their language and because I didn't understand them I couldn't respond which only made them angrier. Even though I hate to admit it but I was quite scared. Fear began to over take me. This was the first time I have been put in this sort of position and I didn't know what to do, especially when one of them took out a pocket knife. I froze, I hadn't done anything! So were they so angry with me? Did I look like a threat? All I could do was just sit there and wait for him to make a move. He yelled at me again, couldn't he tell that I didn't understand him?! What did I do to make them think that I was some form of danger to them? Or maybe they wanted something from me? But what? I was so confused. And then he made a darted toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come and when it didn't I opened my eyes to see him and the knife only inches away. He was looking at some thing or some one behind me, I turned around to find the same boy from the other night.


End file.
